


Hitzewelle

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Hurting, Boerne Is Sick, Boernes POV, Chaptered, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Outsider, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Silke Hallers POV, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sommer. Er mochte den Sommer nicht. Vor allem nicht, wenn es so heiß war wie jetzt.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/83957.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hitzewelle I: Boernes POV

**Author's Note:**

> Ursprünglich sollte das ein Oneshot für die Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen werden. Auf Bitten einzelner habe ich zum ersten Kapitel (Boernes POV) noch Thiels POV und Silkes POV ergänzt. Die Handlung überschneidet sich, geht aber in jedem Kapitel zeitlich etwas weiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** P 12  
>  **Genre:** Pre-Slash, h/c, FLuff  
>  **Sommer-Bingo-Prompt:** unerträglich heiß  
>  **Handlung:** Sommer. Er mochte den Sommer nicht. Vor allem nicht, wenn es so heiß war wie jetzt. (Boernes POV)  
>  **Länge:** ~ 1.500 Wörter  
>  **A/N:** Eigentlich ist das nix Neues. Aber ich bin trotzdem gespannt, ob es so wirkt wie ich es mir vorstelle.

***

Sommer. Er mochte den Sommer nicht. Vor allem nicht, wenn es so heiß war wie jetzt. Boerne unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Stöhnen, als er aus dem Bett kletterte. Er fühlte sich zerschlagen, kein Wunder bei dieser Hitze. Kein Wunder, daß er nicht richtig schlafen konnte - statt dessen hatte ein wirrer Traum den nächsten gejagt. Das einzig durchgehende Thema all seiner Träume war die Hitze gewesen.

Er schleppte sich ins Bad und wusch sich das Gesicht mit Wasser, das so kalt war, daß es fast schmerzte. Gegen die rasenden Kopfschmerzen half das nichts, aber wenigstens fühlte er sich für einen Moment ein wenig frischer. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, daß er zu allem Elend auch noch verschlafen hatte. Und das ihm, dabei hatte er Alberich erst vor kurzem aus gebotenem Anlaß darüber belehrt, daß Pünktlichkeit eine Tugend und für einen wohlorganisierten Menschen keine Herausforderung war. Organisiert ... er war organisiert. Die Zeit konnte er leicht wieder aufholen. Auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel, sich angemessen schnell zu bewegen ... er fühlte sich, als hingen an seinen Armen und Beinen schwere Gewichte, die jede Bewegung unendlich mühsam machten. Die Hitze. Er zögerte kurz bei der Frage, ob er duschen oder frühstücken sollte, für beides reichte die Zeit nicht mehr. Aber wenn er es recht überlegte, fühlte er sich ohnehin nicht danach, etwas zu essen. Duschen also. Kalt. Am besten kalt, so daß er endlich wieder einen klaren Kopf bekam.

***

Vor dem Schrank zögerte er kurz, aber bei dieser Hitze heute mußte er wohl Konzessionen machen. Er griff nach einem kurzärmligen Leinenhemd, das er sonst allenfalls in der Freizeit trug, und nach seiner leichtesten Hose. Er ließ sogar das Unterhemd weg, obwohl das gegen jedes Stilempfinden verstieß. Aber alleine bei dem Gedanken, zwei Schichten Stoff zu tragen, brach ihm der Schweiß aus. Die Kleidung war schon so fast nicht auf seiner Haut zu ertragen. Und das am frühen Morgen - im Laufe des Tages würde es mit Sicherheit noch heißer werden.

Er griff nach seinem Autoschlüssel und ging zur Tür. Kurz vor acht, er würde es noch pünktlich ins Institut schaffen. Kein Problem. Ein wohlorganisierter Mensch ... für jemanden wie ihn war das ja wohl kein Problem. Und er würde sich auch nicht von den Unbilden des Wetters beeinträchtigen lassen. Als er die Tür hinter sich zugezogen und abgeschlossen hatte, mußte er sich kurz gegen die Wand lehnen, weil ihm schwindelig wurde. Die Wand war kühl, aber er mußte weiter. Aus der Wohnung gegenüber hörte er Schritte, und er wollte sich jetzt nicht noch durch überflüssige Konversation mit Thiel aufhalten lassen. Aber obwohl er sich von der Wand abstieß und loseilte, war Thiel plötzlich da, noch bevor er den ersten Fuß auf die Treppe gesetzt hatte.

"Wie sehen Sie denn aus?"

Er sah zur Seite und hatte den Eindruck, daß Thiel in der Hitze flimmerte.

"Boerne?"

"Seit wann legen Sie denn Wert auf korrekte Kleidung?" fragte er indigniert.

"Sie haben ein kurzärmliges Hemd an", stellte Thiel das Offensichtliche fest, und er verdrehte die Augen.

"An Tagen wie diesen bleibt selbst mir nichts anderes übrig", erklärte er und mußte feststellen, daß selbst das Sprechen bei diesen Temperaturen schwer fiel. "Bei solchen Hitzewellen ist leichte Kleidung ein Muß, um die Arbeitsfähigkeit zu erhalten. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich -"

"Boerne." Eine Hand stoppte ihn. Er versuchte an Thiel vorbei zur Treppe zu gelangen, aber ohne Erfolg.

"Was soll denn -"

"Boerne." Thiels Stimme klang so merkwürdig, daß er innehielt und aufsah. Eine zweite Hand griff nach ihm und er wunderte sich, warum sich Thiel so kühl anfühlte.

"... Hitzewelle, Boerne?"

"Was?"

"Welche Hitzewelle denn, Boerne", wiederholte Thiel ungeduldig. "Das bißchen Sommer ist doch schon seit Tagen vorbei, es geht doch nachts schon wieder unter -"

Er sackte gegen Thiel, der ihn mit einem überraschten Geräusch fester faßte, aber es war zu spät, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er fiel, und fiel, und fiel ... bis die Welt aufhörte, sich um ihn zu drehen, und er sich auf dem Boden wiederfand, halb auf dem Boden und halb in Thiels Armen, der mit ihm nach unten gerutscht war. Warum war Thiel denn bloß so unnatürlich kalt? Und wieso -

Eine kühle Hand berührte seine Stirn und er lehnte sich dagegen, in diese Kühle, die für einen Moment das schmerzende Hämmern hinter seiner Stirn übertönte. "Boerne?" Thiel klang besorgt. Jetzt konnte er das plötzlich einordnen, diesen merkwürdigen Ton, der ihn schon die ganze Zeit gewundert hatte; Besorgnis war das. Thiel klang so, wenn er sich Sorgen machte. Er versuchte zu antworten, versuchte zu sagen, daß nur die Hitze an allem schuld war, ein Kreislaufkollaps, das mußte es sein, wegen der Hitze, kein Grund zur Sorge, kein Grund ihn hier im Treppenhaus in den Armen zu halten, wenn jetzt jemand von den anderen Mietern vorbeikommen würde, was sollten die denn dann -

***

Als er die Augen aufschlug, lag er in seinem Bett. Aber irgendetwas war anders.

Sein Kopf. Das Hämmern war weg und hatte einem dumpfen Druckgefühl Platz gemacht.

Und die Bettwäsche. Heute morgen war sie noch schwarz gewesen, und jetzt war sie blau.

"Na, wieder unter den Lebenden?"

Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und biß die Zähne zusammen, als sein Nacken bei der Bewegung protestierte.

"Thiel?"

"Wenn Sie mich noch erkennen, sind wohl keine bleibenden Schäden zu befürchten", sagte Thiel und grinste.

"Schäden?" Verspätet fiel ihm noch etwas anderes auf. "Was tun Sie denn in meinem Schlafzimmer?" Und was tat er selbst in seinem Schlafzimmer? Er war sich ziemlich sicher, daß er aufgestanden war. Ja, er war auf dem Weg zur Arbeit gewesen. Ein wenig spät dran, aber noch pünktlich. Thiel hatte ihn im Treppenhaus aufgehalten, und dann ... er runzelte die Stirn, weil die Bilder, die durch seinen Kopf geisterten, unmöglich wahr sein konnten. Erst mit Verspätung bemerkte er, daß Thiel geredet hatte, und just in diesem Moment natürlich stoppte und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

"Wie bitte?"

Thiel seufzte. "Ich hab' Wadenwickel gemacht. Und Frau Haller war hier und hat Ihnen was gegeben. Sie hatten fast vierzig Fieber, haben Sie das denn nicht gemerkt?"

Er starrte Thiel an und erinnerte sich plötzlich, was heute Morgen nicht gestimmt hatte. Thiel hatte eine Jacke getragen. Eine Jacke, bei dieser Hitze! Er zuckte zusammen, als eine Hand seine Stirn berührte. Nicht mehr so kalt wie zuletzt, aber immer noch kühl. Natürlich ... sein Fieber war gesunken.

"Geht's besser?" fragte Thiel. Er nickte, weil er sich wieder an die Besorgnis in Thiels Stimme erinnerte. Die Hand blieb, wo sie war, und er schloß die Augen wieder.

"Wie spät ist es denn?"

"Gleich sieben", antwortete Thiel. "Frau Haller meinte schon, daß es Ihnen zum Abend wieder besser gehen würde. Sie kommt nochmal vorbei, zur Sicherheit." Er versuchte abzuwinken, aber Thiel redete weiter. "Wenn das Fieber nicht gesunken wäre, hätte sie Sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht."

"Jetzt dramatisieren Sie aber", murmelte er. "Ein grippaler Infekt, vermutlich."

"Sie sind bei zwölf Grad halbnackt aufgebrochen", sagte Thiel.

"Halbnackt? Ich hatte ein kurzärmliges Hemd an, das ist zugegebenermaßen ungewöhnlich für mich, aber ..." _... mir war heiß_ , dachte er. Ja, in der Tat, er konnte sehen, daß das auf Thiel möglicherweise ein wenig beunruhigend gewirkt hatte. Er schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah in Thiels Gesicht. Zu nah. Thiel würde sich noch anstecken. Und die Hand war auch immer noch da, auf seiner Stirn. Er räusperte sich und versuchte Thiel darauf hinzuweisen, daß das keineswegs angemessen war, als Thiel weiterredete. "Das Hemd war offen." Die Hand bewegte sich, rutschte zur Seite und blieb dort liegen, während Thiels Daumen über seine Schläfe strich und er grübelte, was das zu bedeuten hatte. "Und Sie waren barfuß."

"Oh."

"Ja."

"Ich verstehe. Aus diesen Indizien haben Sie messerscharf geschlossen, daß irgendetwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht."

"Ich bin nicht ohne Grund Polizist geworden", sagte Thiel. Er konnte das Lächeln hören, obwohl ihm die Augen wieder zugefallen waren. Sehr müde. Ihm war nicht mehr heiß, aber die Müdigkeit zerrte an ihm und machte es ihm zunehmend schwerer, sich zu konzentrieren.

"Thiel ...?"

"Ja?"

"Können Sie ... " Er versuchte, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, aber die Augenlider verweigerten ihm den Dienst. "Thiel ..."

Die Hand löste sich von seinem Gesicht und zog die Decke höher. "Schlafen Sie. Das hilft."

"Thiel ..."

"Ich bleibe hier."

***

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlägt, dämmert es gerade. Die Vögel singen, es muß noch sehr früh sein, vielleicht fünf. Sein Kopf ist nicht mehr so schwer, und als er sich diesmal bewegt, sind die Schmerzen schon viel erträglicher. Er sieht zur Seite, und da ist Thiel, wie er es versprochen hat. Thiel schläft. Thiel liegt auf seiner Bettdecke, neben ihm, und schläft. Bevor er darüber nachdenkt, was er tut, streckt er die Hand aus und berührt Thiel. Berührt Thiels Haare, die sich überraschend weich anfühlen.

Das Fieber ist zurückgegangen. Er sieht klar.

* Fin *


	2. Hitzewelle II: Thiels POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** P 12  
>  **Genre:** Immer noch Pre-Slash. Glaube ich. Und ein bißchen h/c. Und Fluff :)  
>  **Handlung:** Der Sommer war auch nicht mehr das, was er in seiner Kindheit gewesen war.  
>  **Länge:** ~ 1.250 Wörter  
>  **A/N:** Wie immer fällt der gegnerische POV schwer. Ich weiß nicht, ob das jetzt jemanden glücklich macht - es ist weder richtig h/c noch geht es mit der Liebesgeschichte so richtig voran. Aber ich hab's versucht ...

***

Widerstrebend griff er nach der Jacke an der Garderobe. Eine Jacke, im Juni. Das war einfach nicht richtig. Aber seit die kurze Hitzewelle vor drei Tagen mit Gewittern und Stürmen geendet hatte, waren die Temperaturen so in den Keller gesackt, daß es morgens wieder empfindlich frisch war. Thiel seufzte. Der Sommer war auch nicht mehr das, was er in seiner Kindheit gewesen war. Endlose Wochen Sonnenschein und Hitze ... zumindest hatte er das so in Erinnerung. Er griff sich seinen Haustürschlüssel, warf noch einen Blick ins Schlafzimmer - das Fenster war natürlich schon zu - und trat hinaus ins Treppenhaus, wo schon Boerne stand und gerade seine Wohnungstür zuschloß. Er hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben sich darüber zu wundern, wieso sie in neun von zehn Fällen gleichzeitig in den Flur traten, es schien eine Art Naturgesetz zu sein. Stattdessen murmelte er ein _Moin_ und drehte sich zur Treppe, um als erster aus dem Haus zu kommen, als ihm mit etwas Verspätung bewußt wurde, was er eben gesehen hatte.

Ein vergewissernder Blick zurück bewies ihm, daß er nicht unter Halluzinationen litt. Alleine der Anblick ließ ihn frösteln.

"Wie sehen Sie denn aus?"

Boerne reagierte nicht, sondern ging zur Treppe. Und jetzt fiel ihm auch auf, wie schleppend sich der andere bewegte, und er fing langsam an, sich Sorgen zu machen.

"Boerne?" War das schlafwandeln? Aber in dem Moment reagierte Boerne endlich, auch wenn das, was er sagte, nicht wirklich viel Sinn machte. Er stoppte ihn, bevor er noch die Treppe hinunterfiel, und versuchte irgendetwas Vernünftiges aus ihm herauszubekommen - _Hitzewelle? Welche Hitzewelle?_ \- aber ohne Erfolg. Boerne versuchte nur, an ihm vorbeizukommen, konnte sich aber kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, geschweige denn losreißen. Als ihm gerade auffiel, wie heiß sich Boerne anfühlte, sackte der andere plötzlich in sich zusammen, und bei dem Versuch, ihn zu festzuhalten, rutschte er selbst mit auf den Boden. Für einen Moment wäre er beinahe in Panik geraten. Boerne glühte förmlich und reagierte fast gar nicht mehr. Fieber. Ganz eindeutig, das mußte hohes Fieber sein. Rief man wegen so was den Notarzt? Er stellte sich Boerne vor, wieder fit und im Krankenhaus. Das wollte er sich lieber nicht antun. Zumindest wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.

***

Als Boerne zehn Minuten später wieder in seinem Bett lag, atmete Thiel erleichtert auf. So ein lebloser Körper war schon verdammt schwer. Zum Glück hatte er es geschafft, Boerne wieder so weit zu sich zu bringen, daß der einen Teil seines Gewichtes selbst getragen hatte. Ansonsten hätte er doch noch Hilfe rufen müssen. Er suchte eine Weile nach einem Fieberthermometer, aber ohne Erfolg. Naja ... daß Boerne Fieber hatte, merkte er ja auch so. Wadenwickel. Das hatte Susanne immer gemacht, wenn Lukas krank gewesen war. Und er brauchte jemanden, der einschätzen konnte, ob Boerne einen Arzt brauchte.

***

"So, das hätten wir." Frau Haller klang sehr zufrieden mit sich, und das nicht zu unrecht.

"Ich bin beeindruckt." Er selbst hatte seine liebe Not gehabt, Boerne nasse Handtücher um Waden und Hals zu wickeln, da der leider immer wieder so weit zu sich kam, daß es dafür reichte sich zu wehren - aber nicht weit genug, um zu verstehen, daß das nur zu seinem Besten war.

"Ach", Frau Haller lächelte ihn an, "wenn Sie Wotan regelmäßig Medikamente verabreichen müßten, hätten Sie da auch Übung."

Thiel grinste, wurde dann aber schnell wieder ernst. "Und jetzt?"

"Sie haben ihn ja schon ganz gut runtergekühlt. Und das Mittel sollte bald anschlagen. Vielleicht geht das Fieber trotzdem zum Nachmittag nochmal etwas höher, aber zum Abend sollte es besser werden."

Thiel nickte. Das kannte er aus eigener Erfahrung. Frau Haller drückte ihm das Fieberthermometer in die Hand, so ein neumodisches Ding für's Ohr. Er unterdrückte die Frage, ob sie das wohl auch für Wotan angeschafft hatte. "Messen Sie jede Stunde, und wenn es doch über vierzig steigt, rufen Sie mich an."

"O.K."

Es war wohl ein Zeichen dafür, daß er von dem ganzen doch etwas mitgenommen war, daß er sich erst nachdem Frau Haller die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte die Frage stellte, warum eigentlich er bei Boerne bleiben mußte und nicht sie. Aber da war es auch schon zu spät, um daran noch etwas zu ändern. Seufzend rief er im Präsidium an und meldete sich krank, weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel. _Ich muß auf Boerne aufpassen_ konnte er ja schlecht sagen.

***

Am Abend wurde Boerne wach. Richtig wach, nachdem er sich vorher nur hin und her gewälzt und wirres Zeug geredet hatte. Manchmal schien er wahrzunehmen, daß Thiel da war, aber meistens hatte er ihn mit irgendwelchen Namen angeredet, nur nicht mit seinem eigenen. Thiel hatte pflichtgemäß Fieber gemessen, das am Nachmittag tatsächlich noch einmal kurz an der Vierzig-Grad-Marke kratzte, hatte Wadenwickel und - als das Fieber endlich sank - auch noch die inzwischen recht nasse Bettwäsche gewechselt, und war dann doch ziemlich erleichtert, als Boerne endlich die Augen aufschlug und ihn zu erkennen schien.

"Jetzt dramatisieren Sie aber", murmelte Boerne. "Ein grippaler Infekt, vermutlich." Thiel unterdrückte ein Grinsen, obwohl er sich über so viel Unvernunft eigentlich ärgern sollte. Aber es war ein gutes Gefühl, daß Boerne wieder der alte zu sein schien. Geistesabwesend strich er einige Haare aus Boernes Gesicht und wollte seine Hand gerade wieder zurückziehen, als der andere leicht den Kopf drehte und sich in die Berührung lehnte.

"Das Hemd war offen." Er strich über Haut, die sich beruhigend kühl anfühlte. Kein Vergleich zu vorher. Für einen Moment erinnerte er sich an das Gefühl, als Boerne gegen ihn gesackt war, an diese unglaubliche Hitze und die Angst, die er gehabt hatte. "Und Sie waren barfuß."

"Oh." Boerne blinzelte und sah definitiv betreten aus.

"Ja."

"Ich verstehe. Aus diesen Indizien haben Sie messerscharf geschlossen, daß irgendetwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht."

"Ich bin nicht ohne Grund Polizist geworden", sagte Thiel. Zum Glück waren Boernes Augen wieder zugefallen, so daß er das dämliche Grinsen nicht sehen konnte, das sich ohne Zweifel auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte, ohne daß er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Und dann sah er eine Weile dabei zu, wie Boerne gegen den Schlaf ankämpfte und versuchte, noch etwas zu sagen. Er schaffte es nicht mehr, aber Thiel verstand ihn auch so.

"Ich bleibe hier."

***

Als er am nächsten Morgen wach wird, hat Boerne sich zur Seite gedreht und sieht ihn an. Ganz klar. Er spürt fast so etwas wie Bedauern, daß Boerne wieder ganz bei sich ist. Und daß alles wieder so ist wie immer. Bis ihm die Hand auffällt, die nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Kopf entfernt liegt. Und er sich an die Berührung erinnert, die ihn geweckt hat. Oder hat er das geträumt?

Thiel schaut zurück in Augen, die aus der Nähe betrachtet fast grün sind. Das ist ihm noch nie so aufgefallen. Er streckt seine Hand aus und berührt Boernes Stirn, etwas, was er gestern wohl hundertmal gemacht hat, was sich jetzt aber irgendwie anders anfühlt. Kein Fieber mehr, obwohl es diese Vergewisserung gar nicht gebraucht hätte, denn er kann an Boernes Augen sehen, daß das Fieber weg ist.

Er läßt seine Hand nach unten rutschen, bis zu Boernes Schulter, die sich warm anfühlt, aber nicht fiebrig. Schlafwarm. Es ist sehr lange her, seit er einen schlafwarmen Körper berührt hat. Boerne zieht an der Decke, auf der er liegt, und er denkt nicht weiter nach.

Es ist eigentlich ganz unspektakulär, als hätten sie das schon immer getan. Boerne schläft in seinem Arm noch einmal ein, und ja, es gibt einen Grund, warum _er_ gestern bei Boerne geblieben ist und nicht Frau Haller.

* Fin *


	3. Hitzewelle III: Silkes POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **(Sommer)Challenge:** steht am Ende, Spoiler  
>  **Rating:** P 12  
>  **Genre:** Pre-Slash/Slash, h/c, Humor  
>  **Handlung:** Vielleicht tat sie den beiden ja auch einen Gefallen.  
>  **Länge:** ~ 1.500 Wörter  
>  **Zeit:** 120 Minuten (vielleicht auch fünf Minuten mehr *hust*)

***

Silke pfiff fröhlich vor sich hin, während sie die erste Obduktion dieses Tages vorbereitete. Das Stück hatte sie am Abend zuvor in ihrem Chor einstudiert und es ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Jetzt noch das Besteck ... Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und runzelte die Stirn. Schon fast neun, und Boerne war immer noch nicht da. Da würde sie ihn wohl darüber belehren müssen, daß Pünktlichkeit eine Tugend und Unpünktlichkeit unverzeihlich war, dachte Silke und grinste. Geschah ihm nur recht. Und jetzt würde sie sich erst einmal einen Kaffee kochen. Alleine konnte sie ja schlecht anfangen.

Sie hatte gerade den Kaffee in den Filter geschüttet, als ihr Handy klingelte. Die Unruhe war sofort da - eine Berufskrankheit, sie sah einfach zu viele Unfälle Tag für Tag. Boernes Nummer auf dem Display beruhigte sie, aber nur kurz, bis sie die Stimme von Hauptkommissar Thiel erkannte.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Nichts Schlimmes. Boerne hat eine Erkältung oder so was." Silke atmete erleichtert auf. Sie konnte an seiner Stimme erkennen, daß sie sich gerade wohl doch ein wenig panisch angehört hatte. Aber überraschende Anrufe am frühen Morgen brachten eben üblicherweise keine guten Neuigkeiten.

"Traut er sich nicht selbst ans Telefon, weil er weiß, daß das heute wirklich nicht der richtige Tag ist um sich krankzumelden?"

Thiel lachte, aber als er weiterredete, merkte sie, daß _eine Erkältung_ wohl doch etwas untertrieben gewesen war, um sie zu beruhigen. Der Kommissar klang eindeutig besorgt, als er ihr erzählte, daß ihr Chef hohes Fieber hatte und nicht ansprechbar war. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jetzt doch einen Arzt rufen soll. Und er hat auch überhaupt nix im Haus, kein Fieberthermometer, keine Medikamente, nix ... das ist doch nicht normal!"

Silke grinste, als sie den empörten Tonfall hörte. "Er glaubt eben, er wird nie krank." Sie unterließ es darauf hinzuweisen, daß Thiel selbst in der Hinsicht ja wohl auch schlecht gerüstet war, sonst hätte er ja was aus seiner Wohnung holen können.

"Wissen Sie was, ich komme mal schnell vorbei und sehe ihn mir an. Bin ihn zehn Minuten da."

Thiel klang ganz eindeutig erleichtert, als er sich verabschiedete. Sie pinnte einen "Wegen Krankheit geschlossen"-Zettel an die Tür und eilte los. Nicht ansprechbar klang ja doch etwas ernster.

***

Es waren dann doch eher 20 Minuten, weil sie noch an einer Apotheke gehalten hatte. Sie konnte sich schon denken, was Boerne erwischt hatte, der Virus grassierte seit einigen Tagen im Kollegenkreis. Sie selbst hatte es vor zwei Wochen erwischt, allerdings nicht so schlimm.

Thiel begrüßte sie mit einem erleichterten "Er schläft" und wuselte dann unruhig um sie herum, während sie sich ihren Chef ansah.

"Hat er was zu trinken im Haus?" fragte sie, um den Kommissar abzulenken. "Mineralwasser, Saft?"

"Keine Ahnung." Thiel sah sich ratlos um, als erwarte er irgendwelche Getränkekästen in den Ecken von Boernes Schlafzimmer. Aber dann hellte sich seine Miene auf. "Aber ich hab am Wochenende eingekauft. Ich kann was von mir rüberholen."

"Sehr gut." Sehr gut in der Tat, dann hatte sie auch ein paar Minuten Ruhe. "Dann machen Sie das mal."

"O.K." Der Kommissar warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Boerne. "Sie ... Sie kommen doch zurecht?"

 _Er stirbt mir schon nicht, wenn Sie ihn fünf Minuten aus den Augen lassen_ lag ihr auf der Zunge, aber sie beherrschte sich. "Klar doch. Gehen Sie ruhig."

Männer ...

***

Boerne hatte es wirklich ordentlich erwischt. Kein Wunder, vermutlich hatte er die Anzeichen übers Wochenende ignoriert. Es war jedesmal dasselbe - nicht, daß er oft krank wurde, aber wenn, dann machte er solange weiter bis er umkippte. Das Fieber war ziemlich hoch, aber Thiels kalte Wickel hatten schon geholfen. Auch wenn sie alles andere als lehrbuchmäßig aussahen ... war das eigentlich ein T-Shirt, das als Wickel zweckentfremdet worden war? Naja, Hauptsache kalt. Sie versuchte den Puls zu fühlen, aber just in dem Moment kam Boerne zurück an die Oberfläche und wehrte ihre Hand ab.

"Sch ..." Sie versuchte, ihn wieder zu beruhigen, aber ohne Erfolg. "Alles in Ordnung."

Daß er ihre Hand festhielt und nicht weggehen murmelte, war schon fast niedlich. Sie strich ihm ein paar verschwitzte Haare aus der Stirn und dachte bei sich, daß -

"Thiel ..."

_Hm?_

Sie hätte ihn gar nicht stoppen können, als er weiterredete, und weghören ging irgendwie auch nicht.

***

Silke war heilfroh, daß Boerne wieder tiefer eingeschlafen war, als sie die Wohnungstür hörte. Das war zwar mit Sicherheit nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt gewesen, aber noch peinlicher wäre es gewesen, wenn Thiel in dem Moment auch dagewesen wäre. So hatte sie gerade noch Zeit, ihre Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, bevor der Kommissar den Raum betrat.

"Wie geht's ihm?"

"Ich denke, es ist nur dieser Virus, der seit ein paar Wochen rumgeht. Gliederschmerzen, Kopfschmerzen, Fieber, teilweise ziemlich hoch. Aber in zwei bis drei Tagen vorbei." Sie redete automatisch weiter, während sie sich fragte, was genau sie da gerade gehört hatte. Fieberträume? Wunschträume? Oder mehr? Eigentlich hatte sie den Eindruck, daß sie sich ziemlich merkwürdig benahm, aber Thiel war zu sehr auf Boerne konzentriert, um das zu bemerken. Was auch einiges sagte.

Egal. Es ging sie ja schließlich auch nichts an, ob und was da lief. Obwohl ... neugierig war sie schon. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken wieder ab und konzentrierte sich auf die Aufgabe, Boerne so weit wach zu bekommen, daß sie ihm etwas Wasser und Medikamente einflößen konnte.

"Ich bin beeindruckt." Thiel klang tatsächlich so ehrfürchtig, daß sie unwillkürlich lächeln mußte.

"Ach ... wenn Sie Wotan regelmäßig Medikamente verabreichen müßten, hätten Sie da auch Übung."

Thiel grinste zurück, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. "Und jetzt?"

Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob sie anbieten sollte, da zu bleiben. Wenn da nämlich doch nichts war, und Boerne Thiel gegenüber ähnlich redselig werden würde wie eben ... Andererseits -

"Sie haben ihn ja schon ganz gut runtergekühlt. Und das Mittel sollte bald anschlagen. Vielleicht geht das Fieber trotzdem zum Nachmittag nochmal etwas höher, aber zum Abend sollte es besser werden. Messen Sie jede Stunde, und wenn es doch über vierzig steigt, rufen Sie mich an."

\- vielleicht tat sie den beiden ja auch einen Gefallen.

***

Am frühen Abend rief Thiel sie an.

"38."

Boerne hatte vielleicht doch recht, wenn er sich darüber beschwerte, daß der Kommissar kein Freund von Nebensätzen war, dachte Silke und schnaubte. Aber immerhin, die Nachricht war gut und Thiel klang angemessen erleichtert.

"Er schläft jetzt. Also ... richtig, nicht wie vorher, da war er eher weggetreten oder hat wirres Zeug geredet."

Thiel klang nicht so, als ob bei dem wirren Zeug irgendetwas von Bedeutung gewesen wäre. Sie wußte nicht so genau, ob das gut oder schlecht war. Und für wen von beiden.

"Soll ich morgen früh vor der Arbeit nochmal vorbeischauen?"

"Das wär' vielleicht nicht schlecht." Thiel zögerte. "Ich glaub', ich bleib' die Nacht lieber hier. Klingeln Sie einfach bei Boerne."

Hm.

***

Es dauerte ganz schön lange, bis Thiel die Tür öffnete. In Jeans und T-Shirt, aber noch barfuß, und die Haare sahen aus, als wäre er gerade aufgestanden. Und das T-Shirt, als habe er darin geschlafen.

"Hab' ich Sie geweckt?"

"Schon O.K." Thiel rieb sich die Augen. "Er ist wieder fit. Ich glaube, ich habe sogar schon das Wort Arbeit gehört ..."

Silke verdrehte die Augen, obwohl das vorherzusehen gewesen war.

"Na, dann stellen Sie mir den Patienten mal vor, und ich sage Ihnen, ab wann er wieder arbeitsfähig ist."

"Alberich?"

"Na, wie fühlen wir uns denn heute?"

Boerne runzelte die Stirn. "Wie Sie sich fühlen, weiß ich ja nicht, aber ich fühle mich gut. Wieso sind Sie denn - Thiel!"

Thiel hatte sich neben ihren Chef aufs Bett fallen lassen und die Hand ausgestreckt, um seine Stirn zu berühren - ohne Erfolg, Boernes Reflexe funktionierten jedenfalls wieder.

"Mir geht's wieder gut", wiederholte Boerne stur, obwohl er alles andere als gut aussah.

"Sehen Sie? Ihm geht's wieder gut." Thiel grinste, während Boerne die Decke höher zog und sie beide empört anfunkelte. Zu Thiels knittrigem T-Shirt gesellte sich jetzt die Erkenntnis, daß weder die Couch in Boernes Wohnzimmer noch irgendetwas anderes als das Bett hier im Schlafzimmer so aussah, als habe jemand darin geschlafen.

"Sie sollten trotzdem noch zuhause bleiben."

"Aber -"

"Ich habe Sie drei Tage krankgeschrieben."

"Aber -"

"Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an!" unterbrach diesmal Thiel. "Seien Sie lieber froh, daß wir Sie nicht ins Krankenhaus verfrachtet haben, so schlecht wie's Ihnen gestern ging."

"Also -"

"Ich geh' dann mal. Immerhin bleibt die ganze Arbeit jetzt an mir hängen."

"Das ist nicht -"

"Ich sehe Sie dann frühestens am Donnerstag!"

Sie zog die Tür hinter sich, ehe Boerne noch mehr sagen konnte, und grinste.

Thiel würde das schon schaffen.

* Fin *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** "I hear the secrets that you keep / When you're talking in your sleep" von Talking in your sleep von The Romantics (vom 27.1.2013) - Tabelle Orte: Joker


End file.
